A Push in the Right Direction
by Midori-Omi
Summary: Jin finds Touya in the arms of a secret lover is it too late to admit his own feelings? JinxTouya


The others were asleep- Shishi and Suzuki in their shared bed, Chuu in a drunken stupor where he fell that night, Rinku sprawled across his bed roll and Jin, Jin in his bed in the room they shared. Quietly, using the skills he had honed as a Shinobi, Touya slipped out and made his way into town to meet up with his lover. It wasn't that he thought he was doing something wrong, he assured himself yet again as he walked- he just didn't want to be harassed by that nosy clown and belligerent samurai.

Jin slept peacefully...until that cool feeling left his room. With a start he came awake, groggily searching for Touya...but his roommate was nowhere to be found. "Toy?" he called sleepily, looking around once more as he started to slide out of the bed. "Where are ye?" Another yawn was stifled as he sat back down, rubbing at his eyes.

Touya reached the appointed spot and let himself in, quickly finding himself in his erstwhile lovers arms. It wasn't love, it wasn't even particularly affection he felt for this demon... but it was something that caused his cool blood to race from time to time, and frankly- he felt he rather deserved a chance to enjoy himself for once.

Failing to find any trace of him, the sleepy wind demon slipped to the window, leaping outwards. The wind caught him and gently guided him onwards, as he searched for his friend. Where would Touya have gone at this time during the night? And without lettin him know of all people!

They fell apart, sweaty and momentarily sated on the bed they were sharing at the dirty inn. Touya lay on his back, eyes closed and a faint smile playing on his face. He was glad he had run into this other ice demon in town one day, glad he had bought him a drink and that this relationship had started. It was so nice to have... someone, especially someone like himself, who radiated cool energy at his side. A gentle breeze blew in at the window, making his skin tingle deliciously.

Jin let the winds guide him, and it wasn't hard to find those cool breezes. Alighting near the dark window, he tilted his head, wrinkling his nose. No...it couldn't be… But the scent told him what it was, and even before he looked through that window he knew what he would find. A single glance was given before he turned, winds rushing him away, feeling a lump diving from his throat to his chest. The only sign something had even possibly gone awry was the suddenly twisting curtains, blown by a fierce gust that...vanished seconds later...

Shishi was awake, back at their home, making himself some tea. He found he was having trouble getting to sleep that night and was afraid of waking Suzuki with his tossing and turning. Thus, he had left their room and was now sitting indolently on the couch, one leg thrown inelegantly over the arm, the cup of tea steeping on the floor.

Jin stumbled into the house a moment later, quietly closing door. Odd in itself for someone so used to just bursting into wherever he needed to be. He was so wrapped in his thoughts, he failed to see Shishi for a moment as he started past him.

"Were you out drinking?" Shishi asked drolly from the couch, his long hair fanning out around his head and spilling to the floor as he peered at Jin upside down. "I thought you had gone to bed already."

"Ah did. Ah just went out for a fly 's all." he mumbled, glancing to Shishi and offering him a tired grin, rubbing his eyes once more. "Ah'm goin back ta bed."

Shishi sat up, turning to stare quizzically at Jin. "No... you're lying. Something's wrong. What happened? Does Touya know you went out?"

"It's nothin. Jest tired, 's all. G'night." He offered a nonchalant wave over his shoulder before slipping into his room. Surely Shishi wouldn't follow him there.

Curious, Shishi considered following, but decided against it. Picking up his tea, he followed Jin, but only until he reached his own room. Well, it wasn't as if Suzuki had to get up early in the morning, he persuaded himself, sitting on the edge of their bed and poking his lover in the shoulder.

A soft groan left the beautiful blonde that slept on, and he rolled over, murmuring something about whipped cream and samurai. At the second poke those eyes opened in surprise, and he gazed upwards, blinking to try and focus on him "What time is it...?"

"Whipped cream?" Shishi teased, arching an eyebrow. "Don't you ever get tired of me? Even in your dreams? Not that I blame you. Anyway, I don't know what time it is, but Jin just came staggering in looking drunk and disoriented, saying he just went out to have a little fly."

"So maybe he got drunk, flew home, ran into a barn and then came inside?" he asked, finding that the answer made perfect sense to his sleepy mind as he looked to his beautiful lover. "Why're you waking me for this? He's not hurt is he?"

"Not hurt, but he was acting drunk and not smelling it." He frowned then, sipping at his tea. "Something is wrong and I don't know what it is. And I can't sleep so I'm nosy."

"So go talk to him...though it sounds to me like whatever happened he doesn't want to talk about it..." he replied as he curled up, laying his head against his lover's thigh, a soft purr leaving him at the simple contact.

Shishi almost did... but then, he had never been close with Jin, and Suzuki looked so cute curled around his leg like that. Reaching down with his free hand, he gently stroked his fingers through Suzuki's hair, deciding to just... finish his tea and try to get some sleep himself.

And he was asleep once more moments later, that wide grin on his lips as he slid an arm up to rest across Shishi's lap. For now...his beauty sleep was far more important...though in the morning there would be time to worry about the Wind Master.

Much later that night, Touya slipped back into the house and up to his room, hair in disarray and his clothes not looking much better. It had been an enthusiastic parting indeed, and he realized he really needed a bath- which would just have to wait until morning. He habitually rose before the others anyway, no matter what time he got to sleep. Pushing open the door to his room, he slipped inside.

Jin was back in bed, though far from sleeping. His arms behind his head, he merely stared at the ceiling, though for all the world he was still enough that he could have been sleeping.

As Touya crossed the room, he happened to glance towards Jin's bed... and noticed those large, open eyes staring upwards. He had thought the other comatose... So, Jin knew he had been out- but probably not where, and maybe not how long. Pretending it was merely a casual occurrence, such as getting up for a glass of water, he continued to his bed and climbed in, pulling the blankets up over him.

Jin was still for a long time afterwards, though once he was sure Touya's back was too him he turned, staring hard at the figure. He didn't feel betrayed exactly… after all Touya wasn't his to begin with...but he couldn't deny he felt something...and it hurt.

Touya fell asleep almost instantly, exhausted from his activities. His sleep was dreamless, and only ended as the first rays of dawn began to shine in through the window. Centuries of Shinobi training caused him to wake then, and sitting up, he stretched and yawned.

Surprisingly, Jin was already up, his tousled nest of blankets left unattended. Up, showered and dressed before Touya had awoken...for once. And he was downstairs making his own breakfast...feeling the need to eat...something that day.

Touya took a quick bath before dressing in casual, comfortable clothing and padding downstairs, a curious expression on his face as he saw Jin. He had been surprised to find the other up already, but had wanted to wash off the smell of last night before facing him. "Is everything alright, Jin?" he inquired, moving to stand near his taller friend.

The Wind element whirled about in surprise, those blue eyes lighting with delight. "Morning Toy!" he exclaimed cheerfully. He held out the pan, with what was mostly likely meant to be an omelet inside. "Ah'm makin breakfast!" he frowned, glancing at the mess "Or a monster..."

Touya winced, then chuckled. "I... see that. Well, why don't we scrap that attempt and I'll make us both breakfast," he suggested, reaching for the handle of the pan, eager to dispose of that... thing, before it started seeking blood or something.

Instead of handing it to him, he set it down, backing away to make room for him before bustling over to the fridge with a chortle, glad to be rid of the evil breakfast monster that likely would have found it's way into Suzuki's lab somehow...no one wanted that.

Tossing it into the trash, Touya started over with some fresh eggs. "What do you want in this omelet, Jin?" he called over his shoulder. "Just bring it here and I'll get your breakfast ready."

Shrugging, Jin pulled out the cheese, as well as some of the ground beef that had been browned the night before and kept preserved. He set those down, moving to toast the bread. He could do that at least in safety and still remain relatively quiet as what he had seen played over in his mind.

Touya tossed the ingredients into the pan and before too long had a nice, hot omelet ready for Jin. "Do you have a plate ready?" he asked, holding the pan out with a smile, then frowning when he saw the preoccupied look on Jin's face. "Jin, what's wrong?"

He jumped, swinging around to grope for a plate. "Ah'm sorreh, just contemplatin things... trying to be smarter, or at least look it!" he joked as he sheepishly held the plate out for Touya to plop the breakfast onto.

Frowning, not quite believing it, he pushed the omelet onto Jin's plate. "Well, eat up before it gets cold," he said, turning to make himself one as well. Something about Jin's words had rung hollow.

Obediently, he pulled a fork from the drawer, preferring to use the more western instruments. Better than fingers, that was for sure. Settling himself on a pocket of air, as he always did when Touya was in the kitchen, he bowed his head and began to eat, smiling. If nothing else the food was the same. But...every time he glanced upwards...last night slammed home into his mind...

When Touya had his own breakfast ready, he settled on an actual chair and began to eat, glancing at Jin from time to time. Something was definitely wrong with his friend, he could sense it. But obviously Jin wasn't going to talk easily.

Jin wasn't one to talk about anything. He didn't like it and he didn't know how. Most people didn't see past the happy smiles and the rambunctious laughter, and...on a superficial level that suited him just fine. Once finished, the Wind Master let his legs drop to the ground and washed the plate, leaning out the window, taking in the sunshine with a grin.

Finishing his own breakfast, Touya joined Jin at the window, his shoulder brushing lightly against the arm of the other. "Lovely day, isn't it?" he inquired, glad suddenly that he could spend time like this in the sun with Jin- the rest of their Shinobi past left behind them.

Jin jumped at the sudden touch, but a smile spread over his lips eagerly to hide the slip up. "Aye, it's a beautiful day and the sun is a shinin and the birds be a singing their hearts out!"

"It was never like this before," Touya remarked, smiling up at him. "Jin, I'm glad we're both here, together. You were the only one I actually cared about in all those centuries, you know that?"

"Toy..." he breathed, perhaps a little softer than intended. Just as quickly though he was chuckling as he slid a comfortable arm about Touya's shoulder, masking the pain he felt...pain for what? "Aye, me too, me too. So much fresh air and wind to play in!"

"And we can do whatever we want, without Reisho threatening us for it," Touya added, leaning against Jin comfortably, enjoying their close companionship.

"Aye, we're free as the wind I fly on for fun!" he chortled, clasping Touya to him for a moment… but when he turned to stare down at those ice shaded eyes, he stiffened. Stepping back, he made a big deal of stretching. "I'll be back, Toy, as need to tend to something, if ye dun mind?" a boyish grin was his reward before the Wind Master...left. Out the window, just like that.

Now he knew something was definitely wrong. Jin had never pulled away from him so abruptly before... and that look that had flashed through his eyes for just a second. Touya quickly realized what it meant- Jin knew. And wasn't happy about it. He could imagine what had happened easily enough. Jin had woken up, found Touya gone and sought him out... finding him with his lover. Come to think of it, that would explain the heavy gust of wind that had come in so suddenly. He ran his hand over his face and sighed.

Jin allowed himself to float on the winds, soaring up and away from their home. It was such a wonderful feeling, and it allowed him to relax, finally drifting back to the ground to flop on a shady patch of the yard, yawning.

Touya was heading towards town to pick up some supplies for their little group when he spotted that Jin had landed. Heading towards him, he crouched down at his side. "So, Jin. I suppose you know my secret," he said, more a statement than a question.

"Agh!" his eyes flew open, and met with Touya's-and he froze. He couldn't look away and his smile grew a little wider. "Ah just wish ye'd ave told me so I didnae follow, worried an tryin ta find ye," he lied smoothly.

"I'm sorry you were worried, Jin," he replied, not quite believing that that was the whole story. "Is that why you've been rather edgy around me today? Or is there something more to it?"

"Tha's all!" he replied with that dimpled grin, sitting up to gaze into those eyes, silently pleading with Touya, begging him to buy it, to drop it...

Touya frowned, knowing Jin too well. "Jin, what else is bothering you?" he pushed, reaching out and placing one hand on his friends shoulder.

"Nothing Toy! Yer imaginin things, right as rain in spring, ye are!" and he laughed once more, starting to stand. He averted his eyes, pretending to study a butterfly that dashed past. The Wind Master just...he wouldn't admit those crippling weaknesses to his best friend...who obviously failed to feel the same for him.

Touya stood as well, grabbing Jin's arm. "After all this time, you still think you can lie to me, Jin?" he asked, though his voice held a touch of hurt.

"Toy..." he turned, and for a moment, that guard dropped. Those eyes revealed everything that he hid from everyone, but in a flash it was gone again. "Ah...shouldn't keep ye from whatever you were doin...but...ah do have a question…"

He stared quizzically at Jin, trying to puzzle out that one split second of insight before pulling himself out of his thoughts and addressing the other. "Yes? What is it, Jin?"

"D...do ye love im?" he asked, looking upwards at the skies. A hand ran through his hair, rubbing his horn for a moment as he gazed at Touya from the corners of his eyes.

Touya blinked at him a few times. then laughed softly- more out of uneasiness as something started to come clear in his mind than out of humor. "No, of course not, Jin. It's just... companionship."

"Ah! I see then." and there was that cheerful smile once more as he dropped it...for now at least. "Were ya goin inta town then? Can I come with ye? We can go get ice cream and fly back and have fun!" Once more in a hyper frame of mind, he just...he wanted to be around Touya...

Touya forced a smile, his mind inwardly churning. "Of course, Jin. I can always use an extra pair of hands to help me carry home the supplies- after all, I'm picking things up for six of us. And two aren't exactly... satisfied with living on only the essentials."

"Aye, always wanting fancy things to use in bed play." he smirked, and his face retained that near elastic smile he had grown so used to over the centuries. "But I'll be happy to help ye out either way."

"Good," Touya agreed, starting back on the path to town, hoping that perhaps spending this time with Jin would... soothe some of the hurt he could still see in his friend.

Jin was as merry as a unicorn, for all of the rest of the world… but Touya, being as calm and composed as he always was could likely see through most of it. And Jin was hurt...but he wouldn't lift a finger if Touya was happy.

They had a quiet walk into town, until they reached the ice cream shop. "We had best stop in here before getting groceries," he suggested. "Because as you say, we'll probably be loaded down with whipped cream, chocolate syrup and raspberries for Suzuki and Shishi's kinky sex life."

"Ugh." he made a face, even though the ideas those words, those foods evoked...the images that sprang to mind nearly made him blush. Especially when he saw Touya looking at him.

"Do they keep you awake? Because sometimes they wake me up," Touya muttered, sharing Jin's distaste. "But then, I think they're both used to being selfish." He shrugged it off then. "So, that ice cream you mentioned?"

"Aye, I wake up in tha middle of the night hearing 'Aahn! Yes Master Shishi-sama!' And 'That's my lil Suzu-chan!' he shuddered, following Touya into the shop. "Selfish pretties, so loud and...ugh" he shuddered.

Touya laughed. "I think I spotted a maid's costume in there once when I was sent in to grab something for Shishi... but I didn't stick around to investigate." He faked a shudder, before ordering his ice cream.

Jin enthusiastically ordered his own ice cream before sliding down into a chair at one of the small tables, waiting for Touya to join him. The atmosphere was relaxed, something he was deeply grateful for.

Touya paid for them both before joining Jin, sitting across from him. "I'm glad you came with me today," he said, before tasting his ice cream. Yes, this had been a good idea- while he didn't have much of a sweet tooth, he did enjoy ice cream a good deal.

Jin's sweet-tooth was something to rival all others. He attacked the cone before eyeing Touya with that boyish delight. "Ah, it's good ta get out and just be around ya, Toy...I miss it just bein you an me sometimes..."

"You talk like it was just the two of us so often, Jin," Touya teased. "We only had a few months there before Kurama approached us and we ended up saddled with these other idiots." He chuckled then. "But you're right- it was nice, just the two of us."

"Wish it could be us sometimes..." he murmured absently, before he was able to catch himself. Vivid blue eyes lifted to stare at their icy counterparts, hiding his face behind that ice cream.

Touya averted his gaze, but suggested, "Maybe you and I could go on a trip somewhere. Anywhere. Just the two of us." He looked up again, wanting to see if that suggestion had done anything for the hurt the other was radiating, but trying to hide.

Jin had to stifle the sigh. Touya just didn't understand! He wanted...he wanted him! In his bed, in his arms! He wanted to be the one who slept with and beside the ice pixie, his ice pixie. But he smiled a great smile and nodded vigorously. "Think the others can survive without us?"

"Probably not, but that's their problem, isn't it?" It hadn't helped as much as he had hoped... but it was sure to be a start. He finished up his ice cream and stood. "Well, the sooner we get their supplies to them, the sooner we can leave. I hear there's a nice inn in the woods not too far from here. We could tuck away there, perhaps."

"Aye...tha sounds nice...cozy and quiet." he agreed with a brilliant grin. He was cheering at the thought of just the two of them...perhaps then he could tell Touya...something...just...make him understand. "Let's go and get their royal arse's supplies."

Touya nodded and soon enough they had gathered the necessary supplies, for the others and for their own trip. "Here, could you?" he asked, handing some of the bags to Jin, before moving to head out the door and back to their home. Honestly, he was looking forward to the little vacation as well. The things he heard from the other rooms scared him sometimes... it would be nice to sleep without wondering if someone was nancing about as a school girl.

He accepted the bags and followed after Touya, his mind in a million different places at once. So many different ideas for the two of them to just have fun and play together... "This'll be fun, eh Ice pixie?"

"It definitely will be, Jin," Touya agreed as they reached the house and he set about putting things away. "Why don't you go upstairs and pack bags for the two of us while I finish this up? You know what we'll need."

"Aye!" and he was upstairs but seconds later, leaving Touya to his tasks as he pushed the door to their room open, grabbing their old packs so that he could just pack in a way he was used to. "Lessee...we'll need this...an this..."

Downstairs, Touya finished up and then packed a few things away for them to eat away from home, a faint smile on his face. He was sincerely looking forward to the trip- and he knew that while his lover would miss him... he would get over it. Hell, he might even leave town while Touya was away. The Ice Master found that he didn't really care.

It didn't take long, and soon enough he was heading downstairs once more with the two packs, a truly energetic smile on his face. The prospect pleased him, and he was determined...to tell Touya...something.

Touya had just finished penning a note to their housemates, and he lifted the bag of food. "If everything's ready, let's get going." Smiling, he headed out the door and pointed in the direction of the inn he had thought of. "We could walk and get there tonight, or we could fly and get there in an hour."

"Oh, let's fly!" he exclaimed, carefully moving the two small packs about on his back, then reaching for Touya. The thought of holding him pleased him a great deal, and perhaps they would even walk part of the way, if it got darker...

Touya shifted the bag he was carrying to one arm, making sure it would be secure before allowing Jin to pick him up. It was a bit of an indignity, but flying was such a thrill that he would ignore the mark on his dignity for it. And he really didn't want to be walking all night- he hadn't had much sleep the night before, after all.

He lifted him up easily enough, and after making sure all was secure, he allowed the winds to lift them, and but seconds later they were soaring in the direction of that inn. Jin would gaze down now and then, pulling Touya closer against him in a protective embrace as he hurried on.

Touya nestled comfortably against Jin, enjoying the feel of the wind on his face, as his eyes watched the world pass at a rapid clip. He always felt so comfortable around Jin, enjoyed being around him so much. He fell into deep thought, considering all of the new questions that had risen in his mind during the day- though he wondered if the flight would be long enough for him to reach any conclusions.

A few times, he would deliberately slow down, enjoying the way the wind threaded through his hair so lovingly. Eyes closed, trusting the wind to guide him to the inn in a decent time...but also letting her play with them enough that he could have time to enjoy Touya in his arms.

Finally his active mind slowed as he reached a resolution- but midair wasn't the time to open the discussion. However... "Jin, you know you mean more to me than anything else, right?"

Those cerulean eyes opened and turned downwards, and he nodded slowly. "Aye, I know tha! An ye mean more to me than anyone else as well."

"I just worry that sometimes you don't realize it," he said quietly, turning his gaze back ahead of them. "Oh- I think that's the inn up there."

They would finish those last moments in silence, as Jin touched down, arms slowly opening to let Touya leave his embrace. Shouldering their packs, he gestured to the entrance, waiting to follow the ice demon's lead.

Touya nodded briefly to Jin, before heading in and booking a small room for the two of them. Accepting the key, he led Jin down the hallway to their room. Pushing the door open, he gave Jin an unreadable look. "There is only one bed, but it's supposed to be the best bed in the inn. I trust there won't be a problem with us sharing it."

"Nah, we've shared tinier spaces than this." he said with a whistle as he set their packs down. The bed was tested, falling upon it and groaning softly before looking up to Touya and flashing that happy smile.

"Is it as good as I was told?" Touya asked, carefully setting down his own bag and crossing the room. He paused at the foot of the bed, then grinned and flung himself down on it, landing inelegantly against Jin's side.

"It's heaven..." he remarked, curling around Touya's form like a contented ginger kitten, burying his face against Touya's side and his arm so he didn't have to look at him...but could just enjoy being around him.

Touya sighed softly, pressing himself against the warm bulk of Jin. "Guess what I brought for us, as a special treat."

"Eh? Wha's that?" he wanted to know, looking up and tilting his head, that naturally curious streak lighting in his eyes. "Tell me Toy!"

"Raspberries," Touya said. "Since we're not allowed to eat them if Shishi's around, even if I got some separate. You know how obsessive he is about them. I don't think he even shares them with Suzuki."

His eyes lit up with pleasure at the thought of those raspberries and he looked to Touya with hopeful eyes. "Can we have some now then? We haven't been able ta have em in so long cause of the samurai!"

"Of course," Touya replied, reluctantly pulling away from Jin and heading to the bag, pulling the raspberries out and crawling back onto the bed. "Open up," he suggested, plucking one from the container and holding it out.

He bit his lip for a moment playfully before those lips parted for Touya, eyeing him with that playfully adoring gaze, even as his hands rested against Touya's knees.

He dropped it deftly into Jin's mouth, his hand lowering to brush lightly against Jin's cheek before withdrawing and picking one up for himself. "Is it a good batch?" he asked, still holding the one he had selected for himself.

Eyes slid closed as he chewed thoughtfully. But a near moan of pleasure left him. Yes...Jin did enjoy his food. Especially a forbidden treat like raspberries. Opening those hues, he looked to Touya and nodded eagerly. "They're delicious!"

"Yes, and Shishi can't have them," Touya agreed, popping it into his mouth and savoring his own treat. While he didn't have much of a sweet tooth, Touya very much enjoyed eating various fruits- raspberries were a great favorite.

Lazily, he reached into the container and extracted two more, popping them into his mouth and curling up at his friend's side to savor them. He loved the sweet, crisp taste, and couldn't help laying back with a sigh. "This is nice..."

Touya smiled enigmatically, deciding to test his little theory. Picking up a particularly large, juicy one, he held it before his lips. "Jin..." he said softly, "Try to take this."

"Eh?" The Wind Master looked up at Touya quizzically for a moment. It seemed it was now or never. Grinning that eternally playful grin he leaned forward, attempting to nip the raspberry away from Touya.

Touya pulled it back as Jin rose to the bait, and placed it between his lips. The look in his eyes made it quite clear to Jin then that he still intended for the other to pursue, and that he would be rather disappointed if he didn't.

So Touya had upped the ante. Jin couldn't help but grin, sliding forward with a playful grin to nip at that raspberry, even as he was gently pressing his lips to Touya's.

Touya nimbly bit the raspberry in half, allowing Jin to take part, while he pulled the other half into his mouth- not that he was so much concerned with eating it as he was with kissing Jin. The arm not holding the raspberries reached up, and wrapped around Jin's shoulders.

His own hands were rising on their own, sliding about Touya, pulling him into that kiss, enjoying it far too much to quit now. And though he could taste the delicious raspberry juice on his tongue, he was far more concerned with the lips pressed so sweetly against his own.

Setting the raspberries aside, Touya freed his other hand to tangle in Jin's hair as he deepened the kiss, as if suddenly regretting giving up that half of the berry and deciding to go after it again.

Down he went with a groan of pleasure, pulling Touya with him, situating the other atop him. Arms wound about the ice demon, rubbing over his back gently. Tongues dueled for dominance, and Jin had to sigh softly, playfully pushing his half of the berry forward, offering it to Touya.

Touya accepted the offering, allowing himself to be pulled down by Jin, fingers working in that thick red hair. At length he pulled back from the raspberry flavored kiss and looked at Jin, rather breathless.

Rather hazy blue eyes gazed back up at him, lips parting in silent wonder. A single, slow blink as he stared up at the vision before him; truly, Touya was a beautiful little demon. "Ahh...Toy..." he began quietly, licking his lips, finding them to taste of Touya...and of raspberries.

"Yes, Jin?" he asked, voice soft as he watched Jin lick his lips. He was so tempted to lean down and help him with that... but Jin probably had something he should say.

"I...I'm glad you're here, and I'm here...an I...just..." he bit his lip for a moment before grinning recklessly. Now or never, and after a kiss like that...what better way to follow up? "I want ye, Toy! Want ye madly." he finished softly, letting his hand rise and ghost over the silken white cheek.

"Hence the jealousy inspired bad mood, yes?" he said softly, leaning down to press a kiss at the corner of Jin's mouth. "Well, I told you- you mean more to me than anyone else. If you want me for yourself... I can't see a reason to argue."

Lips worked soundlessly for a moment as the Wind Master processed Touya's words. Then with a whoop of pleasure he crushed the ice demon to him, pressing a kiss to his lips. "Ah Toy! Ye dunno how happy I am te hear those words!"

"Considering I saw you this morning, I can wager a guess," Touya remarked wryly, nestling into that embrace, kissing him yet again.

And he smiled softly, enjoying the simple act of holding his ice pixie in his arms. It was a moment of quiet he wouldn't have traded for anything. Jin smoothed a hand through those powder blue locks and couldn't help but kiss his forehead. Gone were the chains that had weighed him down all day, and he felt happy again.


End file.
